Que sí ¡Que no!
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: RenHoro. Las peleas no siempre son sólo peleas. Oneshot. Lime.


**Wolas n0n**

**No digo yo esto de la inspiración repentina ¬¬**

**Bueno aquí les dejo un fic, obviamente RenxHoro :3**

**Es un Rating distinto, ya verán por qué e.e**

**Espero que les guste ToT**

**Que sí - ¡Que no!**

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- Que sí.

- Que no.

- ¡¡Que síiiii!!

- ¡¡¡ QUE NO, MALDITA SEA!!!

¿Cuánto rato llevaban ya en esa estúpida discusión? Lo miró simulando fastidio, aunque ambos sabían que no era así. Por ninguna de las dos partes.

- Si no, ¿Entonces por qué siempre se la pasa en tu habitación, eh? ¿Y por qué siempre hablan a escondidas? – preguntó, mirándolo con algo que parecía reproche. Sus labios casi esbozaban una sonrisa, esperando otra negativa de su parte. Cualquier señal para convencerlo de que no era cierto.

- No hablamos a escondidas, tarado. Que a ninguno de los dos nos guste estar rodeados de retardados ruidosos como ustedes, es otra cosa. Y que yo sepa, quién entra o no a mi habitación es problema mío.

- … - hizo una imperceptible mueca. Eso no se lo esperaba. Tal vez había sonado convincente, pero no era un "no" como los anteriores. Dejaba lugar para cualquier sospecha por su parte, cosa que, aunque él no lo sabía, Ren había hecho a propósito.

- Y por si lo olvidaste, Anna es la prometida de Yoh, y no sé tú, pero yo no traiciono a mis amigos así como así.

- Sabes que yo tampoco.

- Entonces deja de inventar cosas sobre Anna y yo, porque eso es lo que estás haciendo, idiota.

- … - el tono duro del chino le obligó a bajar la mirada, molesto. Definitivamente no mentía, pero esa extraña sensación no había desaparecido del todo. Esa desconocida inseguridad no lo abandonaba aún.

- Mejor anda a besar a Tamao o algo… - murmuró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el norteño lo escuchara. Cómo detestaba a Tamao. Y si Horo le hacía caso en ese momento, juraba a los dioses que también lo detestaría a él.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? – preguntó con un tono extraño. Su voz había, sin que él lo deseara, reflejado su nerviosismo respecto al asunto anterior. Sin embargo, para Ren, aquella tensión se debía a la mención de la pelirosa.

- Como si no lo hubieras hecho… - comentó con amargura, disfrazándola de frialdad. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la intención de dejarlo con las palabras en la boca.

- Claro que no… - susurró frunciendo un poco el ceño, más para sí mismo que para el Tao, pero aún así, el último alcanzó a escucharlo.

- ¿Ah no? – interrogó sarcástico, volteándose hacia Horo, que le daba la espalda. A su vez, el ainu también se volvió hacia él.

- No… - aseguró con un infantil tono de extrañeza, mirándolo a los ojos, lo que demostraba que no le mentía.

- Ja.- sonrío burlón, escondiendo bajo su expresión su frustración.- Quizá se dedican a otras cosas…

- … - lo miró sin entenderlo.- ¿Otras co…?- abrió ampliamente sus ojos azul oscuro, al comprender a lo que Ren se refería. No pudo evitarlo y se sonrojó, avergonzado ante la sola idea.

- Vaya, parece que di en el clavo. – comentó sonando indiferente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Consiguió apoyarse contra la pared, adoptando una pose de desinterés, aunque la verdadera razón era que temía, de un momento a otro, no poder mantenerse en pie.

- Estás loco… - sentenció Horo-horo, sin saber qué más agregar. No iba a comentarle su condición sexual al chino, pero esa oración dejaba en claro que Ren se equivocaba. Deseó irse lo más pronto posible, pero para su infortunio, el otro chico se había apoyado en la única puerta disponible, imposibilitándole el paso.

- … - dirigió sus dorados ojos a los del norteño, escrutando en lo más profundo de su interior. Había sonado convincente, y eso lo aliviaba, pero no iba a dejárselo tan fácil. Ahora era su turno de hacer las preguntas.- ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Quién? –preguntó algo perdido. Pensaba que la conversación había terminado, pero al parecer se había equivocado. El chino lo contempló con impaciencia.

- Tamao, imbécil.- especificó, adornando, como siempre que podía, el final de sus frases con un adjetivo peyorativo.

- No.- respondió, con el entrecejo arrugado por el insulto.- Claro que no.- agregó para ahorrarse más insistencias.

- … - recuperó de inmediato la seguridad en sus piernas. Observó a Horo, con esa expresión de ofendido que tanto le… le desagradaba. Sin estar seguro de lo que hacía, caminó lentamente hacia él.- No te creo.- declaró, con un tono de voz que hubiera helado la sangre de su propio padre.

- ¿N-no? – atinó a cuestionar el Usui, sintiéndose nervioso de pronto.

-… - miró aquellos ojos azules, llenos de vida y, ahora, de duda. Su mano, casi por si sola, se elevó hasta llegar al cuello de Horo. Por una milésima, meditó sobre sus actos, pero había en él algo más poderoso que su mente, que le obligó a continuar. Apretó el cuello de Horo, sin lastimarlo, pero con suficiente fuerza como para inmovilizarlo, y lo empujó con brusquedad contra uno de los muebles, que les llegaba hasta un poco más alto de la cintura. Acercó sus rostros, sin perder de vista sus ojos, rozando con sus propios labios los del norteño.- No.- repitió de manera apenas audible.

- P-pues no me gusta… - balbuceó, sintiendo cómo un fuerte sonrojo invadía sus mejillas. El Tao sonrió con una mezcla de malicia y decisión.

- Yo creo que sí… - mintió divertido, retomando el juego de hacía un rato.

- Que no.- insistió el norteño, sin adivinar sus intenciones. Pendiente sólo de aquellos lindos ojos dorados, que comenzaban a hipnotizarlo.

- Que sí.- lo contradijo en tono de orden, mientras soltaba el agarre de su mano, para deslizar ésta por el pecho del shaman de hielo, acción que le permitió sentir los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

- ¡Que no! – exclamó algo harto, arrugando tiernamente el entrecejo, intentando no concentrarse demasiado en la mano de Ren sobre su pecho, y por ello ponerse aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

- Que sí. – murmuró, aproximando aún más sus rostros, hasta convertir el roce de sus labios en un completo y sutil beso.

- …- se quedó completamente estático, pendiente del cosquilleo que la respiración de Ren le producía en la nariz, y las caricias de su boca. Cerró los ojos, adormecido y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

- …- Al cabo de un instante, se separó lentamente. Sin muchas ganas, claro, pero de todos modos intrigado por las consecuencias de su atrevimiento. Su vista se encontró con la mirada del Usui, fija en él. El norteño tenía las mejillas rosadas y la boca entreabierta, además de un aire entre aturdido y estupefacto. Sonrió de costado, evitando tomar conciencia del nudo que sentía en el estómago, y se separó de él con lentitud, y, para qué negarlo, mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – casi reprochó, saliendo de su ensoñación. En cierto modo, su pregunta era estúpida, lo reconocía, sin embargo, la sonrisa del chino le había parecido burlona, y él no iba a aguantar que se divirtieran a costa de él, ni de sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera Ren…

- Porque quise.- replicó con simpleza, para luego, sin darle tiempo de agregar nada, retirarse a su habitación.

Horo-horo se quedó de pie, apoyado contra el mueble, incapaz de asimilar completamente lo ocurrido. Estuvo al borde de sentirse triste, porque claro, Ren Tao siempre hacía lo que quería, ¿no? Poco importaba lo que él sintiera o pensara; pero aquella sensación tan agradable imposibilitó cualquier asomo de miseria. Con el entrecejo aún levemente arrugado y la mirada perdida, se encaminó hacia su propia alcoba.

Ya era bastante tarde. Ryu y Tamao, por alguna razón, se habían retrasado con los preparativos de la cena, lo que había traído como consecuencias, primero que nada, una Anna con un estado anímico bastante peligroso (por lo menos para los demás habitantes) y, menos importante, mucha hambre.

- ¡Ya está servido! – anunció el de la espada de madera, asomándose en la sala, en donde casi todos se encontraban, a excepción del pelivioláceo. Los hambrientos chicos se dirigieron a la mesa, murmurando cosas como "al fin" o "moría de hambre" o simplemente "huele delicioso n.n".

- Tú.- indicó fríamente la rubia, refiriéndose al norteño, que la miró con un poco de temor.- Anda a avisarle a Ren.

- ¿Y por qué…?

- ¡¡Ahora!!

Aquel grito bastó para que, velozmente, subiera la escalera hasta llegar fuera de la habitación del Tao. Justo frente a la puerta, dudó. El recuerdo de aquel beso no lo había dejado tranquilo durante toda la tarde, y estaba completamente seguro de que el ver a Ren no lo ayudaría a estar mejor. Suspiró, entre resignado y emocionado, y golpeó firmemente la puerta.

- La cena está lista.- anunció desde fuera, con un tono de voz suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado.

Oyó unos pasos relajados dentro de la habitación, y, sin saber qué hacer, se dirigió apresuradamente hacia el comedor, mientras oía que abrían la puerta.

- ¿De qué estás escapando, gallina? – interrogó con sarcasmo y superioridad el de la Dinastía, llegando justo detrás de él, en la escalera. Vio al norteño voltearse indignado y acentuó su atractiva sonrisa.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – miró molesto al chino, deteniendo su marcha. ¿"Gallina"? ¿"Escapando"? ¿Pero quién demonios se creía ése engreído para decirle aquello?

- Hm… - soltando aquella cruel risita de victoria, lo ignoró olímpicamente, adelantándose hacia donde todos los aguardaban para comenzar a comer.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y sin mayor contratiempo, cosa que nadie dejó de notar. Ren y Horo-horo no habían peleado una sola vez: El primero comía elegantemente sin dignarse a conversar con nadie, y el segundo poseía un aire entre soñador, irritado y confuso.

- Pásame la sal, Yoh.

- ¡Sí Annita! – inspeccionó toda la mesa con su vista, buscando su objetivo, más no lo encontró.- Eh… ¿Alguien ha visto la sal? n.ñU

- No.- respondieron todos al unísono, concentrados cada cual en su plato.

- Yoh, la sal.- repitió la itako, amenazante.

- ¿S-seguro que nadie ha…?

- ¡¡¿Dónde está la sal?!! – explotó, fastidiada por la incompetencia (a su juicio) de su prometido.

- Estoy segura de haberla colocado, señorita Anna… - afirmó Tamao, con un hilito de voz que crispó los oídos del Tao.

- Pues no está.

- El hielo fue el último en tomarla.- declaró el chino, aparentando seriedad, aunque internamente le divertía la situación.

- … - El Usui sintió la fría y oscura mirada de la rubia clavada en su persona, cosa que pocas veces era buena.- No es cierto, yo no la he tomado…

- Claro que sí.

- Que no…

- Que sí.

- ¡Que no!

- Que sí.

- ¡¡TE DICEN QUE NO, MALDICIÓN...!!

- ¡¡YA BASTA, QUIERO LA ENDEMONIADA SAL DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!!

- … - todos en la mesa se quedaron helados, como siempre que la sacerdotisa elevaba la voz.

- … - Horo miró al chino, esta vez definitivamente enojado. Después de todo, lo había inculpado sin ninguna prueba, es más, estaba seguro de que había sido sólo para molestarlo.

-…- Ren le devolvió la mirada como si nada, disfrutando de aquel contacto visual, aunque, obviamente, sin demostrarlo.

- Jijiji… Adivina qué, Annita… ¡¡Yo tenía la sal en la mano!!

Cada cual terminó de comer en silencio, de vez en cuando lanzando miradas piadosas al adolorido Yoh, que lucía, entre otras heridas menores, un llamativo color morado en su ojo derecho. Tamao comenzó a recoger los platos sin decir una sola palabra, totalmente aprensiva luego de haber visto tanta violencia intrafamiliar.

- Déjame ayudarte, Tamao.- se ofreció amistosamente Horo-horo, tomando a su vez unas cuantas cosas de la mesa. Supo enseguida que el pelivioláceo lo contemplaba, y también supo que lo hacía con algo que él quiso llamar…celos.

- M-muchas gracias, joven Horo-horo… - murmuró sonrojada la pelirosada, sonriendo tímidamente mientras se dirigían a la cocina.

- ¡Ya te dije que me tutees! ¡Ni que fuera muy mayor…! – la sonrisa de la chica creció levemente. El peliceleste era verdaderamente muy amable y simpático, sobre todo con ella, que no era nada importante dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, no le parecía adecuado actuar con tanta confianza…

- Es muy amable pero yo…

- No seas así.- pidió haciendo un puchero, encaminándose a la salida.- ¡Después de todo, somos amigos!

-…M-muchas gracias, Horo-horo.- agradeció con sinceridad la chica. Amigos. Qué lindo sonaba aquello…

- Jeje… - abrió la puerta de la cocina para pasar a la sala, encontrándose con un Ren cruzado de brazos justo frente a él.- ¡¡Ah!! – chilló "atemorizado".

- Muy gracioso.- comentó gélidamente el otro chico, sin pasar por alto la risita que Tamao intentó reprimir. La observó como a una mosca en el aire, para luego volver a concentrarse en su compañero de equipo.- Quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sí? Pues ahora no puedo, porque estoy ayudando a…

- Sí, ya lo noté. La mesa ya está casi vacía, así que supongo que va a conseguir arreglárselas sin morir en el intento.- se volteó y caminó sin prisa alguna hasta la escalera, mientras, cansado, Horo lo seguía.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – preguntó intentando sonar tan indiferente como su interlocutor, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina. Miró hacia un punto fijo en la pared, decidido a hacerlo sentirse ignorado… y tal vez por el hecho de que no habría podido mirarlo a los ojos por mucho tiempo.

- Mmm… - lo torturó un poco, pues había notado lo nervioso que estaba. Al contrario de él mismo, Horo resultaba sumamente transparente en ciertas ocasiones. Como ésa, por ejemplo.- Pues…

- ¿Sí?

- Esto.

Sentir nuevamente los labios de Ren sobre los suyos resultó tan o incluso más perfecto que hacía un rato, en la cocina. Sin poder evitarlo, le respondió el beso, olvidando todo su anterior enojo y frustración. Concentrado únicamente en aquellas sensaciones tan extrañas y al mismo tiempo agradables que el chino, y sólo él, le provocaba. Por su parte, el de ojos claros posó posesivamente su mano en la nuca del Usui, intensificando el beso. La atracción que existía entre ellos era algo evidente, y el ignorarla o simplemente negarla resultaba inútil, por no decir imposible. Poco a poco se fueron separando, quedando sus rostros a poca distancia.

- …- ¿Qué se supone que pasaba ahora? ¿Iba a volver a sonreírle triunfante para después dejarlo plantado? La sola idea lo hizo sentirse como un estúpido por hacerle caso… Sin embargo, nadie puede controlar lo que siente…

- … - lo contempló con detención aprovechando aquella maravillosa cercanía entre ambos. "Eso" que sentía en el pecho ya no le resultaba confuso o desconocido, si no solamente magnífico. Mentalmente, decidió guardar silencio y esperar a que el ainu tomara la palabra, en vista de que él ya había hecho suficiente…

- Em… - sonrió apenado al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Resumiendo los hechos, _Ren _lo había besado _a él_ dos veces en ese día, y la primera de ellas lo había abandonado dejándolo anonadado por completo. Claro, la segunda vez, él no había podido evitar responder, pero… qué rayos…- Y-yo…

- Oye Horo-horo, Anna me mandó a… - al ver a los rivales por excelencia con las caras a menos de diez centímetros de distancia (sin mencionar la mano del chino sujetando la cabeza del peliazulado), Ryu no pudo menos que abrir los ojos hasta que éstos casi se salieran de sus cuencas, mientras su mandíbula golpeaba el suelo al caer. Los más jóvenes lo miraron con una mezcla de emociones bastante desagradables (sorpresa, miedo, ustedes imaginan), y antes de que alguno alcanzara a intentar decir algo, incluso antes de que pensaran siquiera en separarse, el de la espada de madera agregó.- N-no importa.- mientras se volteaba y retiraba a gran velocidad, sin conseguir asimilar lo que acababa de ver.

Ren y Horo-horo se miraron al mismo tiempo, y sin poder evitarlo, sonrieron, el primero, como siempre, con algo de ironía, y el segundo, algo avergonzado, pero con su sinceridad usual. El chino soltó la cabeza del shaman de hielo, acariciando de paso sus cabellos bicolores.

- Oye Ren… - quién sabe, tal vez no sería la última oportunidad, pero aplazar lo que quería y hasta necesitaba expresar (además de algunas preguntas) no le parecía lógico. El aludido lo miró expectante.- Eh… Bueno… - sintió cómo poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban coloradas, hecho que lo hizo fruncir inconscientemente el ceño, brindándole una adorable apariencia.- Mira, no sé por qué tú… pero a mí tu…

- Te dije que lo hice porque quería, Hoto-hoto.- le recordó, entretenido.

- ¡Es HoRo-hoRo! ¡Y ¿cómo que porque querías?! ¡Esa no es una buena razón! ¡No se anda besando a las personas sólo por que sí!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡¡Por que NO!!

- ¿Y por qué NO?

- ¡Pues porque NO!

- ¿Y por qué NO NO?

- ¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡Dime una cosa, ¿sí?!

- …

- ¿No hay otra razón por la cual me besaste? ¿Simplemente estabas aburrido y no encontraste nada mejor que hacer?

- …

- ¡Responde! ¡Y más encima no fue sólo una vez! Casi podría disculparte la primera, pero hacer dos veces algo como eso…

- ¿Podrías callarte de una vez?

- ¿¡Qué…!?

- ¡Eres realmente fastidioso cuando hablas tanto y haces tantas preguntas, resultas más bobo que de costumbre!

- …- lo observó en silencio, meditando la situación. Tenía claro que a veces resultaba excesivamente curioso y todo eso, pero eso no venía para nada al caso. Ren se estaba pasando de la raya con los insultos, no sólo oralmente, si no con sus acciones. No todos eran de piedra como él.

- …- Bien, bien, debía reconocer que quizá había ido demasiado lejos… Maldición. Hubiera preferido que Horo le respondiera el insulto como ocurría usualmente; ese silencio y aquella expresión del norteño no le daban buena espina. Obviamente, no podía disculparse. No había de qué, ¿cierto? Él no tenía la culpa de que el Usui anduviera sensible o esas cosas; está bien, lo había besado, sí, ¡Pero él le había respondido! ¡Además era obvio que no hacía lo que hacía sólo por entretenimiento! Si el hielote era inhumanamente despistado, era problema _de él,_ no suyo.

- Idiota.- subió apresuradamente la escalera, con la cabeza gacha. Entró en su habitación y, dando un portazo, se encerró. Tal vez Anna lo regañaría, pero prefería cualquier cosa antes de ver a ese estúpido de Ren por lo que quedaba de día. Que por cierto, no era mucho.

El pelivioláceo se quedó de pie en su sitio, con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Horo sí le había devuelto el insulto pero… no había sido lo que él esperaba. Realmente lo había hecho sentirse mal… tanto como para no dar pelea ni esas cosas que tanto le gustaban. Sentía a presente el pecho oprimido por la culpa, el enojo contra sí mismo, la frustración por la reacción "inapropiada" del de Hokkaido y, por supuesto, porque las cosas habían quedado como si de veras hiciera todo aquello por estar aburrido. Llegó hasta fuera de su pieza desganado, claro que sin perder aquella elegancia que poseía al caminar, y miró la puerta de Horo, frente a la suya. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar que las ideas llegaran hasta su mente, y entró a su habitación.

Al día siguiente, Horo-horo se despertó bastante tarde. Había pasado una noche bastante desagradable, porque, por más que había tratado, no había podido alejar al idiota del chino de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y bajó al comedor en pijama, listo para desayunar. Llegó al comedor tallándose sus cansados ojos, para encontrarse con los demás, que se preparaban para almorzar.

- ¿Mm? ¿Qué hora es?

- La una y media. Jijiji, dormiste bastante, Horo n.n

- Jeje…

- Tan flojo como siempre…

- ¿¡A quién llamas…?! – la mirada de advertencia lanzada por la itako lo obligó a cortar su frase. Echó una rápida ojeada a Ren, que parecía concentrado en su vaso vacío. Resopló aún molesto. Si quiera podría mirarlo, ¿no? Era él quien debería portarse indiferente, porque él había sido insultado. El chino no tenía nada que reclamarle, ni nada que justificara aquella actitud arrogante e insoportable. ¡Que lo mirara ahora mismo!

- … - como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el de pelo oscuro clavó su imponente mirada en su persona, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, y que se formara ese maldito y ahora familiar nudo en su estómago. Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la mirada, para proceder a sentarse a la mesa.

- ¿Acaso andas con insomnio? – quiso saber Yoh, sonriendo de su usual manera. Horo-horo lo miró sorprendido.

- No, sólo que no puedo conciliar el sueño…

- A eso se le llama "insomnio", ignorante.- aportó Ren, siempre dispuesto a fastidiarlo.

- ¡¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!! – se exaltó, irritado. Ya empezaba a hartarse de los insultos del chino.

- Más encima eres sordo… - bufó con aburrimiento, para entretenerse mirando sus uñas. Evitando una sonrisa divertida.

- … - esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Se paró de un salto y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No vas a comer? – interrogó la itako, indignada e impaciente por comer de una soberana vez.

- No.- se limitó a replicar, antes de llegar a la puerta. Con voz neutra, apagada.

- Es una falta de respeto retirarse de ese modo, pero supongo que no lo sabías, ¿o sí? – soltó el Tao, secretamente perturbado por el repentino cambio en el carácter del chico de Hokkaido.

- No te molestes en hablarme… - le aconsejó, sin voltear, antes de retirarse.

En el comedor reinó un tenso silencio, que sólo fue interrumpido por la entrada de Tamao al lugar, cargada de platos y bandejas. Ren contemplaba la puerta por donde había desaparecido el norteño, confundido. ¿Qué le había dicho tan terrible como para que se pusiera así? Y ¿Qué era eso de no molestarse en hablarle?

- ¿A dónde vas, Ren? – preguntó extrañado el Asakura, al ver a su amigo ponerse de pie.

- Al baño… - respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente, mientras salía del comedor.

Ren subió las escaleras con natural agilidad, hasta llegar a la habitación del norteño. Como siempre, es decir, sin tocar, penetró en la alcoba, convencido de que se encontraba allí. Y no se equivocó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño ante la visión de Horo-horo sentado sobre su cama, preparando sus maletas.

- … - mas no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dispuesto a aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Acaso te vas?

- …

- No me digas que no piensas volver a hablarme… - casi se burló, algo anonadado.

- … - bien, no se lo diría. Horo-horo le sonrió desafiante, sin abandonar su actividad.

- Eres un inmaduro.

- …

- Así que vas a escapar, así nada más. ¿Qué, viste alguna mala cara? – mientras hablaba, se acercaba al otro shaman, cada vez más irritado ante aquel estúpido silencio.

- ... – el Usui se limitó a lanzarle una mirada acusadora cargada de reproche, para volver nuevamente a su labor.

- No puedes irte por un par de palabritas… - comentó despectivamente, ya frente a él. La paciencia comenzaba a acabársele.

- ... – se mordió el labio inferior, molesto. No eran sólo un par de palabritas. Era la actitud de Ren, su cinismo, su frialdad, su crueldad, su manera de jugar con todo y todos, la razón por la cual se iba. Y el chino lo sabía, pero el muy idiota se hacía el tonto para salir inmune de todo, como siempre. Con el único fin de fastidiar al Tao, empezó a silbar distraídamente, como si se encontrara completamente solo.

- Háblame.- exigió finalmente, apretando los puños. Nadie ignoraba a Ren Tao.

- … - terminó con los silbidos, para comenzar a tararear de modo ausente, mientras terminaba de hacer equipaje. Lo que no se esperaba, era terminar acostado sobre su cama, con el chino sobre él, sosteniendo fuertemente sus muñecas, apegándolas a su cabeza.

- Voy a hacerte hablar… - le susurró amenazante, apretando sus muñecas en caso de que intentara soltarse.

- … - cosa que no ocurrió, pues Horo-horo se encontraba muy estupefacto como para moverse.

Ren besó a Horo, primero con suavidad, como el día anterior, para luego dar paso a una mayor pasión. Se abrió paso dentro de su boca, aumentando la temperatura, siempre manteniéndolo inmovilizado.

- Mmm… - se quejó ante la invasión, tratando muy en vano de liberarse. Luego de unos segundos, el chino se separó para mirarlo triunfante.

- ¿Y bien?

- …

- Hm… - arrugó levemente el entrecejo ante el eterno silencio, para luego sonreír maquiavélicamente. Volvió a besar los labios del chico, con desenfreno, y bajó por su mentón hasta su cuello, el cual recorrió sin escrúpulos, dando leves mordidas. – Vas a… hablarme… Hoto… - declaró sin abandonar la zona.

- Uhm… - no pudo reprimir un leve gemido, pues acababa de descubrir que le excitaba enormemente que le besaran el cuello. Ren dejó su cuello, para nuevamente observarlo.

- ¿Nada que decirme?

- … - desvió la mirada, sonrojado, pues no había sido su intención demostrar lo que le estaba produciendo en esos momentos. Intentó adoptar un semblante indiferente, con la leve esperanza de que Ren se aburriera y lo dejara de una vez, pero tenía la respiración algo agitada, y eso le impedía fingir bien.

- Como quieras… - murmuró sensualmente, para regresar a su cuello. En un rápido movimiento, logró tener las muñecas del ainu sujetas con una sola mano, mientras que utilizaba la otra para acariciar su pecho.

- Nh…

- Tengo… todo el… día… - le informó, lamiendo sensualmente su clavícula, mientras su mano libre levantaba la playera del norteño, palpando su piel caliente ante el simple roce.

- Ah… - se mordió el labio, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de aguantar la necesidad de gemir que de pronto sentía. Supo que la situación se salía de control cuando sintió que Ren rompía su playera.

- No hacía más que estorbar.- le explicó al ver sus ojos fijos en él, sonriéndole con superioridad. El ainu no iba a durar mucho con esa ley del hielo que había decidido aplicarle… y, en el peor de los casos, si es que duraba, a él no le molestaba para nada seguir con eso. Llevó su mano al abdomen duro de Horo, mientras besaba sus hombros con desesperación.

- ¡Ah!

- … - su respiración se volvió acalorada. Los gemidos de Horo no lograban si no excitarlo a él mismo, y eso no era lo que pretendía. Ya no tenía ninguna intención de esperar a que dijera algo: iba a seguir de todos modos. Mordió todo lo que había a su alcance, marcando lo que era suyo, y por fin soltó las manos de Horo, con el fin de poder usar las suyas para algo más _útil_.

- Mmm… - quiso detenerlo, de veras que sí, mas si algo pudo hacer con sus manos, fue apretar fuertemente la cobija de su cama, tratando de no gritar de placer. Porque sí, lo que Ren estaba haciéndole era demasiado placentero como para poder obrar con claridad y cordura.

El Tao repartió apasionados besos por el abdomen del ainu, mientras sus manos desabrochaban sigilosamente su pantalón. Una vez listo, una de sus manos rozó accidentalmente el miembro del chico por sobre la ropa interior, haciéndolo soltar un sensual y fuerte gemido…

- Uuuhm… - que consiguió calentar completamente al chino. Llevó sus labios hasta el ombligo de Horo, el cual delineó sin prisa alguna, para luego bajar un poco… y otro. Finalmente, pasó sus labios casi imperceptiblemente por _allí_. Casi.- ¡¡AH!!

- Hn- sonrió seductoramente, al oír el casi grito del Usui. Lo gracioso de todo eso, era que aún no le hablaba. Ni modo, pensó resignado. Tendría que continuar. Se acomodó de nuevo para volver a besarle los labios, salvajemente, mientras iban perdiendo el poco juicio que les quedaba. El norteño prácticamente trituraba las sábanas, aguantando los gritos de placer que querían salir de su garganta, cosa que parecía más sencilla al estar su boca pegada a la del ojidorado…

- Aaaaaaaah… Ren, Ren…- o por lo menos eso le pareció, hasta que una mano intrusa se coló dentro de su pantalón, acariciando su entrepierna provocativamente. Aquello simplemente logró que sus sentidos lo abandonaran.

- Eso…di mi… nombre… - pidió en su oído, pues le había fascinado (y otras cosas) oír a Horo llamarlo de ese modo. Siguió masajeándolo, siempre sobre la ropa, de manera torturadora.

- Más… aaaah… Da… me… mmm… más… - rogó, moviendo las caderas con la intención de incrementar el contacto.

- Hasta… que me hablaste…- declaró victorioso, para detener las caricias con su mano.

- ¡No…! Ren, por favor… más… un poco más… - se mordió el labio, desesperado. No le gustaba eso de pedir las cosas (menos _esas_ cosas), pero sentía demasiado calor como para aguantarse. Movió las caderas bajo el cuerpo de Ren, incitándole a seguir.

- Como gustes… - el Tao puso una de sus piernas entre las de Horo, consiguiendo que sus sexos entraran en completo contacto.- ¡Ah!

- Uhm…

- ¿Te gusta…? – preguntó jadeante, moviéndose contra él, mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas y muslos del Usui.

- ¡Aaah! – Fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta, para luego recibir un apasionado beso por parte del ainu, que se rompió cuando aumentó la velocidad.- ¡Uhm! Ren…

- Ho…ro… Horo… ¡Mm!

El calor aumentaba cada vez más, simplemente con roce sobre la ropa. Al cabo de varios minutos, ambos llegaron a su límite.

Ren cayó sobre Horo, exhausto, aunque no del todo. Pensó, con una sonrisa burlona, en comentar acerca de su poca resistencia, pero se contuvo a tiempo: no quería volver a meter la pata…

Por su lado, el norteño respiraba con dificultad, agotado, y sintiendo una agradable sensación de satisfacción. Si bien no habían tenido sexo en sí, sentía como si hubiera entrado en una nueva etapa. Supuso que a Ren le pasaría lo mismo. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente, corriendo unos cuantos mechones de pelo que la cubrían.

- ¿Todavía piensas irte?

- … No. –admitió algo apenado. Después de todo, estaba dejando en claro que lo habían convencido de quedarse de una manera… poco ortodoxa.

- … - se ubicó de manera que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. No supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a decir.- ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos hermosos? – se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba diciendo.

- … - lo miró sencillamente atónito. Luego de todo lo que en ese último tiempo había sucedido (obviando lo más reciente ¬//¬) no esperaba tamaño halago por parte de Ren.- No… - admitió, aún sorprendido.

- Pues lo son… - replicó molesto, desviando la mirada, pero sin salir de encima de _su_ chico. No por nada había hecho tantas marcas en su cuerpo: tenía que dejar claro que ese era SU territorio.

- Prefiero los tuyos… - le confesó distraídamente, mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello. Había olvidado absolutamente todo: los insultos, la rabia, el dolor. Todo eso había quedado atrás.

- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó. Sabía que tenía ojos poco comunes, grandes y dorados, pero cuando veía los de Horo, como ahora, no entendía por qué el ainu podría preferirlos a los suyos.

- Son mucho más lindos.- replicó con simpleza, en medio de un bostezo.

- No es cierto.

- Sí…

- No.

- Que sí…

- Que no.

- ¡¡Que sí!!

- QUE NO.

- ¡¡¡¡Que sí!!!!

- ¡¡QUE NO!!

- ¡¡Qu…!! – Horo-horo fue obligado a guardar silencio por un par de hambrientos labios, mientras rápidas manos bajaban hacia su ahora sucio pantalón.- Hmmm… - gimió fuertemente, por la brusquedad de Ren.

- Mm… ¿Aguantas otra ronda…? – interrogó acariciándolo desesperadamente, conociendo la respuesta. La verdad, sólo había querido agitarlo con aquella insinuante pregunta.

- Ah. Sí…

- Me… parece que… no… - murmuró entre besos, sonriendo de costado.

- Que… sí…

- Que no…

- ¡¡Que sí!!

- Mejor cállate… - masculló, antes de volver a besarlo.

**Fin**

**Wiiiiiii, qué emoción: mi primer Lime! ToT **

**Eso creo… ..**

**En fin, espero que el fic haya sido de su agrado n.n**

**REVIEWS!!! n.n**

**Como premio, el primer "reviewer" (xD) loguedo tiene derecho a pedirme una historia de su pareja favorita de SK xDDDD sé que es una insignificancia pero es lo que hay **

**Adiós :3**


End file.
